THIS RESEARCH PROJECT HAS JUST STARTED. EFFECTS OF FMRF AMIDE, A MOLLUSCAN NEUROPEPTIDE, WILL BE STUDIED ON CA2+ MOVEMENT IN GASTROPOD SMOOTH MUSCLE OF THE PROBOSCIS, AND BOTH GASTROPOD AND BIVALVE VENTRICULAR MUSCLE, USING AS PHARMACOLOGICAL PROBES, CA2+ ANTAGONISTIC DRUGS, VERAPAMIL, DILTIAZEM, LANTHANUM AND COBALT. DR. DEVLIN IS AN MBL ASSOCIATES FELLOW FOR THE SUMMER 1995.